Sunshine
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Koshi menciumi dengan penuh sayang bayi berambut jingga tipisnya. Ia mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya, sementara putra satu-satunya tenang di buaian sang bunda. Ia menatap langit, suaranya bergetar kala ia berujar, "Aku namai dia Shoyo. Dia adalah matahariku." Daichi bersujud, tangisnya tenang di kedamaian.


Daichi menghembuskan napas begitu melepas senyum yang semula ia tujukan pada suami pasiennya. Ucapan terima kasih itu masih ia dengar ketika pria beruntung itu berjalan pergi namun sesekali menoleh ke belakang lagi kepadanya. Daichi menerima rasa bahagia itu, dan selalu begitu saban ia menatap pancaran penuh syukur dan kebahagiaan orang lain yang hidupnya ia selamatkan.

Dokter itu tersenyum sendiri ketika bisik di hatinya mengingatkan bahwa sebentar lagi dia tidak akan menjadi objek penerima rasa syukur, tapi ialah yang akan bersyukur. "Sebentar lagi," ujarnya pelan. Dilepasnya masker yang sedari tadi menggantung di leher, dan tangannya mengusap pelan wajah untuk mengembalikan kesadaran. Ia sangat lelah dan waktu jaganya hari ini sudah berakhir sejak tadi. Membantu persalinan memang membutuhkan waktu yang tak sedikit karena kelahiran bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan secara instan. Butuh waktu dan ketabahan demi menyelamatkan dua nyawa.

"Dokter Sawamura!"

Ia sudah hampir melepas seragamnya ketika salah seorang perawat muda tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri. Kening orang itu berkeringat dan ia terlihat khawatir, "Maaf, Dokter. Saya tahu Anda baru selesai partus. Tapi, bisakah Dokter tidak pulang dulu? Dokter jaga selanjutnya belum datang dan baru saja ada laporan tabrak lari. Satu korban tewas dan tiga orang kritis. Paramedis di lapangan sudah memberikan pertolongan awal, tapi ada seorang hamil dan perlu penanganan segera."

Daichi ingin mengumpat tak mau, tapi itulah kewajibannya. Segera ia kancingkan lagi baju ketika sirene ambulan masuk ke dalam ruang dengarnya dan katanya pada perawat itu, "Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan?"

"Sudah. Semuanya telah siap. Dan oh, dokter Ushijima sedang dalam perjalanan." Perawat itu berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah Daichi yang cepat-cepat keluar menuju instalasi dan turut berhenti jua kala si hitam berhenti tiba-tiba dan menghadap padanya, "Aku akan menelpon rumah sebentar, kalian lakukan seperti biasa."

"Baik."

Ia pergi ke kotak telepon dan memasukkan nomor telepon rumahnya, ingin memberitahu Koshi bahwa ada pekerjaan mendadak dan tak bisa lekas pulang. Selama menanti telepon terangkat, ia melirik jam dinding sebelum kembali fokus ke telepon saat tersambung ke pesan masuk. _'Apa dia sudah tidur?'_

"Sayang, aku sedikit terlambat malam ini. Ada tabrak lari dan korban lebih dari dua. Aku akan segera pulang setelah semuanya beres. Aku menyayangimu."

Berbicara seadanya di telepon adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan karena dokter selalu diburu waktu. Mereka berkejar-kejaran dengan malaikat kematian untuk saling berebut dan menentukan apakah seorang manusia masih harus tetap hidup atau harus mengakhiri napasnya. Selesai mengucapkan sayang, ia segera keluar dan kembali ke koridor dengan terburu-buru.

"Sawamura."

Daichi menemu Wakatoshi yang nampaknya tiba bertepatan dengan datangnya mobil ambulans. Ia selalu tak bisa mengerti tatapan tajam rekan sejawatnya itu, tapi Wakatoshi adalah dokter yang baik. Orang itu berjalan cepat menujunya, berkata pelan dan hati-hati ketika ada di depannya, "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan memberatkanmu atau tidak, tapi kau tentu ingin menol—"

Sisa ujaran Wakatoshi tak mampu Daichi dengarkan ketika ujung matanya tak sengaja menangkap si perak yang baru ia telepon tadi mengerang nyaring di atas brankar dengan tubuh basah oleh darah sembari memeluk perut besarnya dengan kesusahan. Ekspresi wajahnya menderita dan ada luka robek di dahi kiri, memanjang ke bawah hampir di atas tahi lalat kecil di sudut mata indahnya. Merahnya darah bercampur dengan air mata serta jerit kesakitannya, belum lagi darah di bagian tubuh lain membuat sekujur tubuh Daichi menegang dan perasaan takut serta amarah menyelimuti hatinya. "KOSHI!"

Daichi berlari cepat dan turut mendorong brankar itu untuk segera secepatnya sampai ke instalasi. Selama di jalan, ia genggam jemari yang memerah karena mencakari perut besarnya sedari tadi. Berusaha membantu mengurangi kesakitan yang terkasih dengan terus membisikkan kata-kata sayang dan panggilan lembut di telinganya.

Mata kecokelatan indah itu menatap si hitam dengan sedih, pelupuknya penuh dengan air mata yang selalu berguguran ke pipi. Suaranya bergetar karena tangis dan ia terlihat tersiksa karena sakit di tenggorokannya. "Daichi—" Panggilan itu pilu didengar Daichi dan ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak terlihat menyedihkan di depan si ayu dan paramedis lain. Kuku-kuku pendek Koshi menusuk kulit tangannya, namun sakit itu sama sekali tak dirasanya karena kepanikan dan amarah yang bergejolak di dada. "Tidak apa, sayang. Tidak apa. Sebentar lagi, oke?"

"Anak kita—" Koshi terengah-engah berkata sambil menangis. Bibirnya ia gigiti ketika rasa sakit menyerang dan melanjutkan ujar disela perih, jerit, tangisan, dan sesak napasnya, "—anak kita—"

Daichi tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dipikirkannya. Tangisan itu mengganggunya, lebih mengganggu daripada tangisan lain yang sering ia dengar. Ini lebih dari sekedar membantu persalinan darurat manapun. Ini tidak lagi menyangkut hidup orang lain, namun ini menyangkut hidupnya. Hidupnya yang tak lain adalah hidup Koshi dan anak mereka yang masih dalam kandungan juga.

Namun, kenapa ia justru tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa ketika itu menyangkut hal yang berharga untuknya? Seluruh anggota tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri sementara kepalanya diserang kepanikan luar biasa. Ia tak bisa mendengar tanya perawat dengan baik dan ia menjawab dengan sekadarnya. Mengatakan apa yang biasa ia ujarkan ketika hal-hal semacam ini terjadi meskipun hal itu sama sekali tidak terlintas di benaknya. Bahkan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika akhirnya Wakatoshi turut membantu menangani Koshi dan bayi mereka. Pun Daichi tak mampu menentukan apapun ketika Wakatoshi mengutarakan keputusan akhir yang harus mereka ambil.

Ia merasa kosong, untuk pertama kalinya sebagai seorang dokter selama sepuluh tahun ini ia merasa jauh lebih bodoh dari siapapun.

.::.

"Pagi."

Suara itu parau dan Daichi tercekat ketika masih bisa melihat senyum ayu dambaan hatinya. Seolah peristiwa menyakitkan yang kemarin terjadi tak pernah ada. Daichi memaksakan senyumnya dan membalas ujar si perak dengan pelan, "Pagi. Meskipun sekarang sudah hampir sore."

Si perak ayu itu tertawa pelan dan sebentar mendengar jawabnya. Didekatkan Daichi kursi yang ada di sana hingga hampir menyentuh ranjang Koshi, ia duduk sambil menggenggam tangan pucat pasangan hidupnya, "Masih merasa sakit?"

"Sedikit." _Ah_ , Koshi selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dengan senyuman itu. "Dimana?"

"Di kepalaku."

"Lukanya terlalu besar dan butuh dijahit. Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Masih terasa sakit?"

Koshi membalas genggaman tangan Daichi kuat-kuat dengan tenaganya yang sedikit, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Daichi merasa tersakiti jika mengingat lagi penderitaan Koshi semalam. Ada beberapa luka memar tak tertutup di wajah yang begitu ia puja. Luka itu akan segera sembuh dan hilang dengan cepat. Tapi, entah luka di bagian lain. Hal itu kembali menakuti Daichi.

"Aku tak melihat bayi kita."

Daichi terdiam sebentar. Belum sempat ia membuka mulut, Koshi tersenyum tipis lagi, seolah mengerti jenak Daichi tadi, "Yah, kurasa terlalu cepat untuknya lahir. Dia pasti perlu dimasukkan ke dalam inkubator."

Si hitam mengangguk sekali dan menggigit bibirnya untuk sekali lagi melihat wajah manis yang masih terus tersenyum kepadanya, "Kau benar tidak merasakan sakit di manapun lagi?"

"Benar, Daichi. Kau itu—"

"Mau makan apel? Tadi Wakatoshi membawakannya untukmu." Daichi meraih keranjang buah di atas nakas dan memperlihatkan apel merah kepada pasangan hidupnya, "Mau kukupaskan untukmu?"

Koshi mengulum senyumnya dan mengangguk menurut. Keduanya sama-sama saling terdiam untuk sejenak. "Maafkan aku, Daichi."

Si hitam menoleh pada Koshi sementara tangannya dengan terampil mengupas kulit apel. Ada tatap terkejut di pancaran mata si hitam, tapi ia menahan diri. "Ya, _sayang_?"

"Aku melihatmu tadi malam—" Koshi menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan matanya memerah, ia menahan tangis, Daichi tahu itu. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu begitu ketakutan selama ini. Maafkan aku—sudah membuatmu khawatir."

" _Hei_ , _hei_ —" Daichi meletakkan pisaunya ke atas nakas lagi dan menyeka setetes dua air mata yang lepas dari pelupuk si perak itu. "—kau tak perlu meminta maaf, sayang. Kau tidak salah apa-apa."

"Aku—" Koshi sedikit kesusahan menarik napas. Disentuhnya tangan Daichi yang masih mengusap lembut pipinya, "—semula aku hanya ingin makan roti gandum di dekat supermarket. Aku tak tahu bahwa akan terjadi begitu. Seharusnya aku tetap di rumah saja."

Daichi berdiri, duduk di tepian ranjang, lalu memeluk tubuh pasangan hidupnya dengan erat. Hatinya terluka melihat wajah yang kini memancarkan penyesalan, "Hei, sayang. Ini bukan salahmu, _oke_? Ini salah pengemudi truk itu. Dia mabuk dan polisi sudah menangkapnya. Dia sudah membunuh orang dan melukai pejalan kaki lain. Ini bukan salahmu."

Koshi terdiam dan merasa tenang ketika membaui tubuh Daichi. Dikecup Daichi pelan pucuk kepala si perak sebelum kembali duduk ke kursi. Katanya dengan senyum manis, "Kau ingin roti gandum? Aku akan membelikanmu sebanyak-banyaknya nanti."

"Benarkah?" Tatapan itu tidak lagi terluka, ada sedikit kebahagiaan di sana karena yang terkasih ada di sisinya, mengobati penyesalan yang sejenak tadi muncul di hati, "Tapi bukan aku yang ingin, tahu. Itu anak kita. Semalam dia sangat ingin makan roti gandum, tidak bisa menunggu sampai esok. Dan aku menyempatkan diri pergi sebelum tokonya tutup."

"Jadi karena itu kau keluar?" Daichi menatap Koshi dengan pura-pura terkejut meski akhirnya sama tersenyumnya ketika mendengar kikik si perak. "Jadi, bagaimana anak kita? Laki-laki seperti yang kau katakan dulu?"

Daichi terdiam sebentar. Ia telah selesai mengupas apel dan memotongnya kecil-kecil untuk disantap si perak. Ketika menyuapi sepotong apel, ia menjawab dengan senyum tipis, "Anak laki-laki yang tampan dan manis."

Pancaran mata itu terlihat makin bahagia dilihat Daichi dan wajahnya bersinar meskipun dipenuhi luka. Ia menerima suapan apel dan menggigitinya dengan pelan. Dan selama masih ada potongan apel itu, Daichi tak memberikan kesempatan Koshi untuk kembali berbicara. Selesai si perak menelan kunyahan apelnya, Daichi akan selalu menyodorkan potongan yang lain lagi. Seolah merasa infus tidaklah cukup membuat kenyang yang terkasih, merasa tak cukup untuk memenuhi nutrisi untuk Koshinya. Si perak hanya menurut dan mengunyah apelnya dengan perlahan. Tangannya bergerak-gerak mengusap perutnya yang kosong, matanya diselimuti kebahagiaan. Mereka diselimuti kebahagiaan. Dalam diam dan dingin.

"Kurasa aku harus segera pergi." Daichi berdiri ketika dilihatnya si perak telah menelan habis apel yang ia kupaskan tadi. Ia genggam tangan Koshi dengan erat dan kuat, membuat kulit pucat itu memerah dan Koshi harus menegur Daichi untuk melepaskan pegangannya.

Sekali lagi Daichi mengusap pipi kekasihnya, mencium sisi kening lain yang tak terluka. Desah napasnya terdengar penuh penyesalan, dan ia merasa berdosa.

"Kau harus kembali bekerja, Dokter Sa-wa-mu-ra," tegur Koshi dengan nada jenakanya seperti biasa. Daichi menyerah dan melepaskan segala sentuhannya pada kulit putih Koshi. Ia berdiri untuk beberapa jenak, menatap Koshi yang setengah duduk, bersandaran pada bantal, dan mendongak kepadanya. Napas Daichi terasa berat ketika ia berbalik, melangkah satu dua kali sebelum kembali berhenti dan memanggil si perak dengan pelan, "Koshi—"

Koshi tak menjawab, tapi ia tahu si perak menanti lanjutan panggilannya, "—aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu."

"Kau tak salah apa-apa. Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Meski tak melihat wajah itu, Daichi tahu kening dan tatapan heran Koshi karena itulah yang membayangi pikirannya saat ini.

Daichi menggigiti bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Hidungnya mendadak berat dan ia bernapas dari sela bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Dahinya berkerut luar biasa dan urat-urat di lehernya terlihat jelas karena ia menarik segala emosi yang ada, naik dari dada ke atas kepalanya, tertahan di ujung lidah dan ia tidak tahu apakah sanggup mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan anak kita."

Sedetik dua Koshi tak berbicara. Bahkan napasnya saja pun tak Daichi dengar. Si hitam kembali menghadap Koshi yang membeku di atas ranjangnya, menampilkan ekspresi tak percaya dan tatapan kosong. Bibir tipis itu terbuka, yang bawah sedikit bergetar. "Maksudmu, Daichi?"

"Tadi malam benar-benar—" Daichi tak tahu harus menggunakan istilah medis, istilah biasa, atau yang bagaimana untuk memberitahukan ketidakmampuannya semalam. Daichi tergagap, ia kesusahan bernapas, "—aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Anak kita—maksudku—aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan anak kita."

"Maksudmu—" Suara Koshi pelan dan terlihat berhati-hati. Ia balas menatap Daichi untuk mencari sedikit saja celah kebohongan di wajah si hitam, tapi tidak ada, "—dia mati?"

Bibirnya makin digigit Daichi dengan kuat-kuat, dan Koshi ternganga tak percaya. Makin lama makin basah wajahnya karena tangis diamnya. Matanya memerah dan ia menggeram pelan. "Anak kita, Daichi?"

Tubuh Koshi menjadi lebih tegap duduknya dan ia menarik tubuh si hitam agar lebih dekat lagi kepadanya dan dipeganginya kuat-kuat tangan itu. Seluruh wajahnya menjadi merah karena emosi mendadak memenuhi mukanya. Ia menatap sang terkasih masih dengan tatap tak percayanya, "Apa maksudmu anak kita mati?"

"Aku minta maaf, sayang—" Daichi merasa tak berkutik ketika tatapan pilu itu kembali ia lihat. Maaf saja tak menjawab tanya si perak. Ditanyai Koshi lagi si hitam, "Kau membunuh anak kita, Daichi?"

"Aku tidak—aku tak mampu menyelamatkannya—"

"APA BEDANYA DENGAN MEMBUNUHNYA!" Koshi menjerit. Ia berteriak nyaring dan menghantam tubuh Daichi dengan tinjunya yang lemah. Berkali-kali ia mengumpati Daichi, meneriakkan kata-kata kasar, memakinya. Daichi menangis jua dalam diam dan menerima kemarahan Koshi dengan pasrah. "Sayang—"

"Jangan sebut aku sayang, kau brengsek!" Koshi berkali-kali memukuli tubuh Daichi, mencakar kulit-kulit terbuka dokter kandungan itu. Erangannya memekikkan hati Daichi, airmatanya apalagi. Mata cokelat yang selalu cerah itu sangat mendung kali ini. "Sepuluh tahun kau jadi dokter… kau mencegah orang mati, dan kau membiarkan mati anakmu sendiri? Kau pembunuh sialan!"

Perut Daichi, dadanya, pundaknya tak lepas dari hantaman Koshi. Bahkan mungkin jika kakinya bisa ia gerakkan, ia tendangi jua kaki Daichi, jika ia berdiri akan ia jambak rambut hitamnya. Namun Koshi terduduk lemah di atas ranjang. Meninju Daichi dengan lemah jua. Mencakar tangannya karena tak terima pada apa yang ia hadapi. Ratapannya menjadi senjata untuk menyakiti si hitam. Jeritannya menggema dan menghancurkan hati Daichi. Serapah tak terimanya tak bisa dibalas si hitam.

"Astaga Koshi—"

Daichi pun Koshi sama sekali tidak menyadari ketika pintu ruangan mereka terbuka dan Wakatoshi serta beberapa perawat lain masuk ke kamarnya. Wakatoshi segera menarik Daichi menjauhi Koshi sementara perawat lain menahan tubuh si perak yang tetap berusaha ingin mencakari Daichi. Jeritan pilunya terdengar hingga koridor, membuat siapapun ingin menoleh ke dalam ruangannya, melihat kepiluan hati seorang yang begitu sakit hati karena tak bisa memiliki anak pertamanya.

Koshi menangis, mengerang, melawan para perawat yang menahannya. Si perak itu mencoba berdiri menuju si hitam, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai Daichi dan ingin menyakitinya lagi. Seolah dengan begitu akan membatalkan kepergian bayinya yang belum pernah ia temui itu. Tangannya menggapai, suaranya yang bergetar, menggeram dalam dan dipenuhi amarah. Ia membelalak pada Daichi dan dengan teriak, "Ke sini kau, brengsek!"

Daichi membeku di tempat Wakatoshi menariknya, sementara rekannya tetap berusaha menahan si perak, menenangkan si ayu itu yang bahkan ingin melepaskan infus di tangannya demi menggapai si hitam yang sama menangis jua sepertinya di sudut kamar.

Punggung Koshi gemetaran, pundaknya bergetar kuat. Wajahnya basah terus menerus sementara bibirnya merah karena ia gigiti untuk mendendam pada si hitam yang ia anggap telah membunuh anak mereka. Diciuminya dengan penuh sayang bayi berambut jingga tipis yang takkan pernah bisa memanggilnya 'mama' itu. Ia mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya sementara putra satu-satunya tenang dibuaian sang bunda. Koshi menatap langit-langit, ia gigiti bibirnya dan dengan suara bergetar ia berujar, "Aku namai dia Shoyo. Dia adalah matahari pagiku."

Eita berdiri diam melihat Koshi yang masih memeluk sayang putranya. Ia merasakan perih yang menular dari Koshi, pilu yang menyiksa. Si perak menatapnya, bibirnya yang merah memulas senyuman di wajah pucatnya, "Kau sudah laporkan pembunuh itu ke polisi, Eita? Dia seharusnya segera ditangkap. Agar tidak ada bayi lain yang dibunuhnya."

Daichi menangis di depan pintu. Ia bersujud, menahan erangan hatinya yang makin mengoyak. Ah, kini ia tahu. Luka itu tak bisa sembuh. Takkan bisa sembuh dengan begitu mudahnya.

 **-End**

 **Disclaimer** : Anime dan manga Haikyuu merupakan ciptaan orisinil dan dimiliki hak ciptanya oleh Haruichi Furudate. Adapun sahaya tiada ada sekalipun dan sedikitpun mengambil keuntungan materiil atas peminjaman karakter yang ada di dalam fanfiksi ini.


End file.
